volver a tenerte
by yourdeathangel91
Summary: Por una amenaza ella tiene que aceptar trabajar conlos Volturi, lo que la obliga a alejarse de su familia y de el, pero el no estara dispuesto a dejarla ir tan facilmente y hara lo que sea para recuperarla... T con posible paso a M
1. recuerdos parte1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Mayer que viva para siempre como sus vampiros.

_Por una amenaza ella tiene que aceptar trabajar conlos Volturi, lo que la obliga a alejarse de su familia y de el, pero el no estara dispuesto a dejarla ir tan facilmente y hara lo que sea para recuperarla, al igual que ella que hara cuelquier cosa por recuperarlo a el y a su familia._

Cap 1

EPOV

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle esperando el avión que traería a bella a casa, que ya llevaba un poco de retraso y me estaba preocupando pues Alice no había visto nada de esto y a ella no se le pasaba nada.

De repente empezó a sonar la música de claro de luna: era mi celular y la que llamaba era Alice.

Hola Ali-dije

Hola hermanito-dijo ella-lamento no haberte avisado antes, pero la visión me llego hace apenas unos minutos.

Tranquila Al, no estoy enfadado, solo un poco ansioso.

Lo se, yo también-dijo suspirando-la extraño mucho. Espero que esta vez se quede para siempre.

Igual yo Ali, igual yo.

Bueno, nos vemos en casa más tarde, xau-dijo colgando.

Adiós-dije antes de que colgara.

No es que Bella viaje mucho, de hecho ella detesta viajar a menos que sea con nosotros, es solo que los dones que tiene (su escudo físico-mental y su habilidad para absorber poderes (de hecho ya tiene varios) y prestarlos) los Volturi la codician y como ella se negó rotundamente a ser uno de ellos tiene que viajar cada vez que la necesiten.

La verdad es que aun no se que es lo que hicieron para que aceptara, pues hasta ese día ella les había dicho que no iría, pero su cambio de parecer fue tan repentino que ni Alice lo vio venir.

Flash Back

Habíamos llegado del instituto hacia solo unos segundos, cuando sentimos un aroma bastante familiar.

Volturis-dijo Alice-les habría avisado antes pero la visión me llego hace solo unos segundos.

Descuida Alice-dije-ya lo sabia

Los cuatro se me quedaron mirando raro.

Por esto-dije apuntando mi cabeza. Espera un momento, ¿los 4?-donde esta Bella

Aquí-dijo ella-disculpen-dijo al ver que nos había sobresaltado

No te preocupes-dijeron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo. Emmett y Rose estaban algo distraídos, y al parecer no fui el único que lo noto.

¿Em, Rose, están bien?-dijo mi dulce Bella.

Si-dijeron ambos volviendo en si-lo sentimos no se que nos pasó.

Esta bien-dijo Bella-no importa

_Se ven confundidos-_dijo Jasper en mi mente-_como cuando Bella borra sus recuerdos._

_Tienes razón-_dije de la misma forma-vamos .dije en voz alta

Mis queridos muchachos-dijo una voz muy conocida para nosotros cuando entramos.

Aro-dijimos todos a la vez saludándolo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Con el estaban Jane, Alec y Demetri, yo me dedique a leer los pensamientos de ellos para estar preparado para lo que sea que hubieran venido, aunque sospechaba para que era.

_Para que querrá aun a esa-_pensaba Jane. Si, no me equivoque-_¿es que no se cansa de recibir negativas de su parte?-_yo pensaba lo mismo-_esta bien que quiera sus dones pero...-_solo escuche hasta ahí, pues pensaba lo mismo de siempre.

Con Alec era algo parecido: _no entiendo para que estamos aquí si Bella de nuevo le dirá que no..._

_Espero que esta vez acepte, así yo podría seducirla y podríamos…..-_solo oí los pensamiento de Félix hasta ahí, necesitaba estar tranquilo y esos pensamientos me hacían estar de cualquier forma menos tranquilo.

…ya te lo dije Aro-decía mi padre-es su decisión no la mía, además te ha dicho que no muchas veces así que no creo que esta sea la excepción.

Yo creo que si-dijo en voz alta-_por que si no…-_ahora estaba pensando, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos.-

_¿Si no que?-_pensé.

Pero preguntémosle-continuó Aro- ¿Bella?

Acepto-dijo para asombro de todos

¿Qué?- dijimos todos

Dije que acepto- volvo a decir con ¿tristeza?

Mire a los demás y todos tenían la misma expresión de asombro que yo, hasta Aro, pero la suya era muy mal fingida

_Perfecto-_pensaba Félix-_ahora cuando se aleje de ese Cullen se fijará en mí-_ me sonrío burlonamente

Bien-dijo Aro-ve a preparar tus….

Dije que trabajaría con ustedes-dijo Bella interrumpiéndolo-no que me iría con ustedes-continuó-es eso o nada-dijo al ver que Aro iba a protestar-acepte trabajar con ustedes, pero no me iré a Volterra.

Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír al ver que la de Félix se borraba.

Está bien-dijo Aro visiblemente enojado-acepto tu condición.

Y más vale que cuando me llamen sea importante, no iré a Volterra por tonterías-dijo finalizando, acto seguido desapareció.

Estoy seguro de que si los Volturi no hubieran estado presentes nos hubiéramos reído, a juzgar por la expresión que tenían en sus caras, hasta Carlisle se veía divertido. Es que hablarle así a los Volturi no es algo que se haga todos los días.

Luego de eso ellos se despidieron y se fueron Aro y Félix visiblemente enfadados.

Apenas ellos se fueron Bella volvió a aparecer y cuando sentimos que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírnos, nos largamos a reír, todos, incluidos Carlisle y Esme.

Cuando la risa amaino y nos calmamos algo Emmett dijo: Bella estuviste genial, no todos le hablan así a los Volturi y viven para contarlo.

Es verdad-continuó Alice-además debiste ver sus caras.

Lo hice-dijo Bella- y en ese momento fue cuando más desee tener mi cámara aquí.-continuó con una mueca.

Luego de eso hubo otra ronda de risa y cuando estábamos más calmados pregunte: ¿Por qué aceptaste Bella?, ¿no decías que preferías morir a trabajar para ellos?

Y aun lo hago-respondió-pero cambie de opinión por…, no es mejor que no lo sepan, así que me gustaría que esto quedara entre Aro y yo, al menos por ahora-finalizó.

Aunque encontramos su petición un tanto extraña la aceptamos y nadie volvió a tocar el tema.

Más tarde me enteré por Jasper de algo que me relajó aun más pues me confirmo que Bella realmente no quería irse: en ese momento ella tenia una mezcla de sentimientos entre asustada, enojada, triste y preocupada, predominando el segundo y el ultimo, lo que me confirmó que Bella no iría con los Volturi ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Fin Flash Back

Luego de eso la "vida" de nosotros fue relativamente "normal", Bella acudía a Volterra cuando los Volturi la llamaban y volvía muy irritada de allí, por culpa de Félix como supe más tarde, el chico si que era insistente, no se detenía ni aun cuando ella le hubiera dicho que no saldría con el un aunque fuera el único ser existente en el universo. Aun me río al recordar eso.

Digo relativamente normal por que, aunque seguía estando con nosotros ya no era con la misma complicidad de antes, y lo notamos en actos que para cualquiera pasarían desapercibidos, pero no para nosotros que la conocíamos tan bien:

-Cuando jugaba wii con Emmett y el perdía ya no lo molestaba o si lo hacía lo dejaba de inmediato.

-Ya no se quejaba cuando Rose y Ali jugaban a la Barbie Bella con ella.

-Y ya no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que la caracterizaba cuando estudiaba historia con Jasper.

- Con Esme y Carlisle más o menos normal.

- Y conmigo, pues estábamos bien, aunque la notaba más alejada y triste y aunque se que aun me amaba, pues me lo demostraba innumerables veces, sentía que algo le molestaba y cuando le preguntaba me decía que estaba bien, y eso me dolía pues antes me lo habría dicho.

Eso me molestaba pues pensaba que nuestra relación terminaría si seguía así. Y en efecto, un año después paso lo que yo tanto temía:

Flash Back

Esa noche habíamos echo el amor unas….pues ya había perdido la cuenta, y estábamos acostados abrazándonos, yo aun estaba dentro de ella y eso se sentía malditamente bien.

Derrepente bella se levantó y yo sentí inmediatamente el vacío y ella también pues vi la expresión de su rostro que enseguida paso a una de tristeza.

-¿sucede algo?-le pregunté-¿Bella?

-nada-dijo ella, yo estaba algo atontado por estar viendo su cuerpo desnudo, pero note enseguida que mentía así que me levante y fui hasta donde estaba ella.

-Bella por favor dime que te pasa-suplique mientras ella se vestía

-Nada-volvió a decir ella, acto seguido salió por la ventana. Yo me vestí y la seguí

-Bella-dije al alcanzarla, estábamos en nuestro prado.-Por favor…..

-OK, si me pasa algo-me interrumpió-Aro quiere que pase temporadas más largas allá para prepararme mejor para las misiones y también dijo que debería desligarme de todos los sentimientos hacia ustedes, por eso he estado distante y por eso es que tengo que terminar contigo-finalizó.

-Pero Bella, yo….no puedes terminar conmigo, yo te amo y se que tu también me…

-No Edward-me interrumpió-ya no, lo siento.

Al terminar de decir esto se fue antes de que pudiera detenerla. Si bien yo sabia que eso no era cierto, pues estaba seguro que me amaba y aun lo sigue haciendo, no insistí más por esa noche, pero no me rendí, seguí insistiendo para que volviera a mi lado, lo hice por mucho tiempo, pero al darme cuenta que eso la estaba alejando más de mi, lo dejé y eso la hizo volver, no como me gustaría, sino como amiga, pero preferí eso a nada.

Fin Flash Back

Aunque eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de intentarlo, Bella aun recibe uno que otro regalito de mi parte algunas veces y si bien otras tantas veces hemos actuado como pareja, Bella quiere que esto siga así y yo lo acepto, por ahora.

De esto han pasado ya 2 años, 2 años de tortura al tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla, besarla y abrazarla como a mí me gustaría.

_-Vuelo LAN Airlines 2098 venido desde Volterra, Italia aterrizando por la pista 12-_dijo la voz de la anunciadora.

Al oír eso me puse ansioso pues la e extrañado demasiado, y en ese momento mi resolución de no volver a dejarla ir se hizo más fuerte, pues no quería que se volviera a alejar de mi, quería tenerla cerca y recuperarla, esta vez para siempre.

Mientras pensaba esto, la buscaba entre la gente que venia del lugar en donde el avión había aterrizado, cuando la vi…..

….

_**Que pasara? **_

_**En otro cap les digo jejeje.**_

_**Porfis no sean muy duras conmigo, es mi primer fic (que yo haya escrito) **_

_**Dejen un RR para saber si les gusto o no quieren que siga subiendo.**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora, y a las que me seguían en mi blog actualizare hoy o a más tardar el lunes o martes.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo, si me tardo es por que tengo poco tiempo libre (la u me ha quitado el poco tiempo libre que tenia y creo que ahora volveré a tener más ya que salí de mis practicas en el hospital pero creo, no les aseguro nada. ) así que actualizare los viernes o los sábados y si puedo otro día de la semana.**_

_**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto**_

_**Xau xau**_

_**Alma**_

_**PD: perdon si el cap es muy cortito, es que tenia que ser así para que mi idea me resultara (en el prox cap la sabran)**_

_**PD2: mi fic tendrá povs de E, B y los otros personajes (el largo aun no lo e decidido, pero ya lo sabran) además de pov en tercera persona, en algunos caps, esto es para poder desarrolar mejor el fic, espero k les guste.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Alma.**_


	2. recuerdos parte 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Mayer que viva para siempre como sus vampiros,

Queda estrictamente prohibido copiar mi fic, si descubro que alguien lo hizo, a esa persona le esperan las penas del infierno.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

EPOV

_-Vuelo LAN Airlines 2098 venido desde Volterra, Italia aterrizando por la pista 12-dijo la voz de la anunciadora._

Al oír eso me puse ansioso pues la e extrañado demasiado, y en ese momento mi resolución de no volver a dejarla ir se hizo más fuerte, pues no quería que se volviera a alejar de mi, quería tenerla cerca y recuperarla, esta vez para siempre.

Mientras pensaba esto, la buscaba entre la gente que venia del lugar en donde el avión había aterrizado, cuando la vi.…

Continuara…

Capitulo 2: recuerdos parte 2

BPOV

A casa al fin, ya no soportaba más a Félix, Demetri pasa por que tiene a Jane, pero este chico si que es insistente, es que como es posible que no entienda el significado de la palabra no, no es no y punto, y si tengo que repetírselo juro que lo matare, y esta vez ni Jane ni Demetri podrán detenerme-lo he intentado antes, pero ellos siempre llegan justo en el segundo en que le voy a saltar al cuello y n me dejan hacerlo.

Pero bueno, lo importante es que me voy a casa al fin y no lo veré en un buen tiempo, espero.

Aunque no todo era malo aquí en Volterra, tengo muy buenos amigos como May y July (imágenes de ellas en mi perfil), aun recuerdo como nos conocimos.

Flash Back

Veníamos de vuelta del instituto cuando percibí un olor conocido que venia del bosque cercano a casa.

Volturis-pensé y me aleje a investigar cubierta por mi escudo, gracias a Dios los chicos no se dieron cuenta.

Hola preciosa-dijo una bastante conocida detrás mío.

Félix-dije poniendo cara de asco y volteándome, entonces vi que venia acompañado por tres vampiros, dos chicas y un chico, una de las chicas era bajita, del tamaño de Alice más o menos, pálida y muy guapa, como lo son todos los vampiros, y obviamente tenia los ojos rojos, pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención, sino su cabello, era negro muy oscuro, pero la luz que caía por entre los árboles lo hacia ver azul, era muy largo, le llegaba hasta las caderas, y con ondas y lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo y estaba vestida con la típica túnica de los Volturi.

La otra chica era alta, así como yo, pálida, guapa, tenía el pelo castaño miel, liso y largo hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, y lo llevaba suelto, también tenia los ojos rojos, también vestía la túnica de los Volturi. Ambas se veían de no más de 19 y ambas me miraban sorprendidas tal vez por mis ojos.

El chico era un neófito, me di cuenta de inmediato con solo mirarlo a los ojos (Acc: en mi fic, los neófitos tiene los ojos más claros que los vampiros que beben sangre humana maduros.) no tendría más de 16 años, era rubio, alto y como dije antes, con ojos rojos.

Ellas son Maya y Julie-dijo demetri señalando a la castaña y a la de pelo azul respectivamente.

Si vienen a lo de siempre ya conocen mi respuesta-dije intentando irme.

No vas a ninguna parte Bella-dijo Félix tomándome el brazo.

Isabella para ti-le dije-y si no me voy van a notar mi ausencia y me van a buscar y….

No lo harán-me interrumpió Julie-mira a tu alrededor.

Mire y lo que vi me sorprendió bastante: todo estaba detenido, los pájaros volando, las hojas de los árboles, como si…-¿será posible?-pensé-entonces vi que mi reloj tenía las manecillas detenidas, y se confirmó mi teoría: tú puedes…-comencé a decir, pero ella me volvió a interrumpir.

Si, puedo detener el tiempo-dijo- es parte de mi don

Así que te quedaras un minuto más para mostrarte lo que le pasará a tu familia si no vienes con nosotros-dijo Félix-Maya, muéstrale.

La aludida se froto los dedos, miró al neófito, y los chasqueo, acto seguido el neófito comenzó a desmembrarse y a quemarse.

Solo debo mirar a los que quiero matar, ni importa cuantos sean-dijo Maya.

Julia hizo correr el tiempo de nuevo unos segundos después, Emmett y Rose me vieron llegar del bosque, y como no quería que supieran de mi viajecito les borré la memoria (don adquirido por mi don de absorber poderes), y creo que Jazz lo noto, pero no dijo nada.

Por supuesto, yo no podía dejar que ellos lastimaran a mi familia, así que no me quedo otra que aceptar, pero los puse en su lugar diciéndoles que solo me llamaran cuando fuera necesario y que me quedaba aquí.

La primera vez que fui, me quede a cargo de Julie y Maya, en esa ocasión se mostraron muy agradables y más sorprendidas aun de mi autocontrol: Aro dejo un humano ensangrentado cerca de mí y mi autocontrol no solo no flaqueo, sino que en secreto lo deje curarse de las heridas que le hicieron los Volturi y luego lo libere lejos de Volterra, pero el no quiso irse y se quedo allí y se convirtió en mi mejor amigo humano. Su nombre, como me dijo después, es Ryan.

Cuando volví de eso Maya y Julie estaban esperándome con otro vampiro, este era rubio, alto, musculoso y guapo, como todos los vampiros y tenia cierto parecido con Julia-serán hermanos-pensé

El es Alex-dijo Julie-mi mellizo.

Me di cuenta-dije- tienen la misma nariz, los mismos pómulos, la misma mirada, y estoy segura que de ser human tendrían el mismo color de ojos-finalice.

Julia y Alex me miraban emocionados-¿Qué?-dije

Nada-dijo Julie

Es que nadie lo había notado antes-dijo Alex-y cuando éramos humanos, ambos teníamos los ojos azules

Celeste oscuro más específicamente-dijo Maya-como el cielo sin nubes.

Justo como lo supuse-dije-y con respecto a lo anterior, aquí a nadie le interesan las personas-bueno, tal vez a Marco si-solo sus dones, creo que eso lo saben.

Tienes razón-dijo Maya-solo nos quieren por nuestros dones, a nadie le importaríamos si o fuera por eso, y si muriéramos no lo notarían.

Tal vez si-dijo Alex-pero solo porque extrañarían nuestros dones, aquí no le importamos a nadie.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo solos que estaban, y en cierto modo tenían razón a nadie le importaban, salvo a mi.

A mi si-dije ellos me miraron sorprendidos-son lo más parecido a amigos que tengo aquí-ahora estaban emocionados, y estoy segura que de poder llorar lo estarían haciendo.

¿Nos consideras tus amigos después de cómo te tratamos?-dijo Julie

No me trataron mal por gusto-dije-de hecho ni siquiera me trataron mal, solo fueron un poco distantes, al principio.

Queremos ser tus amigos-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo-nos encantaría.

A mi también-dije y después de eso nos dimos un abrazo grupal

Una cosa-dijo Maya

¿Si?-dije

Queremos que-comenzó Alex

Nos enseñes a ser como tu-finalizo Julie-a controlar nuestra sed

Esta bien-dije-pero yo solo bebo sangre de animales, así que tendrán que adaptarse a mi dieta.

No hay problema-dijeron los 3

No nos gusta beber sangre humana-dijo Julie-si no trabajáramos para los Volturi no la beberíamos.

Yo trabajo para ellos y no tengo que beber sangre humana-dije

Lo sabemos por es vamos a cambiar de dieta-dijeron.

Además nos gustan tus ojos-dijo Maya-por cierto puedes llamarme May

A mi Jul, Juls, July, o cualquiera de mis diminutivos-dijo Julie

A mi también-dijo Alex.

Uds. Pueden llamarme Bella, Bells, Bell, o cualquiera de los diminutivos de mi nombre, menos Isa o Isi-dije.

Ok-dijeron todos, yo les sonreí, ellos respondieron igual.

Desde ese entonces, July, may (como decidí llamarlas) Alex y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, yo les enseñe a controlarse lo que aprendieron a hacer muy rápido, ya que tienen un autocontrol excelente, y se adaptaron perfectamente a mi dieta, eso al principio molesto a Cayo y a Aro, pero ya les da igual y ya tienen los ojos ámbar.

Fin Flash Back

También están Lucy, Max, Leo y Tiare a los que conocí una vez que fueron a visitar a Marco, que, como dije antes, es el único que se preocupa por nosotros, razón por lo que somos sus guardias y no de Cayo o Aro, además le tenemos mucho cariño y el se autoproclamo nuestro protector y nosotros gustosos trabajamos para el.

Flash Back

Estábamos un día visitando a Marco, como hacemos todas las tardes, cuando entraron al cuarto 4 personas, 2 hombres y 2 mujeres:

El mayor se veía como de la edad de Carlisle (23 años) tenia el pelo castaño oscuro, peinado hacia atrás, alto, musculatura como la de todos los vampiros, y era, como todos los vampiros, muy guapo.

La mujer mayor era rubia, al igual que la menor, ambas tenían el pelo largo y eran altas y muy hermosas como lo son todos los vampiros.

Y el otro chico tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, con una colita atrás, alto, musculoso y muy guapo.

Pero no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención de ellos, fue el color de sus ojos: eran ámbar.

Leonardo, Tiare-saludo Marco con una inclinación de cabeza a los mayores.

Marco-respondieron ellos de igual manera.

Tomen asiento-dijo, ellos lo hicieron y comenzaron a conversar, y luego de unos minutos comenzaron a mirarme a mí.

Ella es Isabella-dijo Marco-mi guardia más nueva-continuó- ellos son Leonardo Y Tiare-los mayores-Max-el otro hombre-y Lucie-la otra mujer.

Mucho gusto-dije-soy Isabella, pero me gusta más que me llamen Bella-Lucie y Max me sonrieron.

¿Como es que una guardia volturi tiene los ojos de ese color?-dijo Tiare

No he sido guardia siempre-dije-soy "vegetariana" y no soy la única-continué señalando a los chicos.

Es buena maestra dijo Alex-y nos ha ayudado mucho, por eso ya no bebemos sangre humana y de todos modos nunca nos gustó, cierto chicas

Cierto-dijeron ambas.

Luego de eso Alex me sonrió y creo que a Lucie le molesto, por que borro la sonrisa que tenia, pero apenas Alex se volteo la rehizo.

Fin Flash Back

Después nos seguimos viendo y Leo y Tia (como me dijeron que los llamara) se transformaron en mis tíos pues el dijo que conocía a Carlisle y lo consideraba su hermano. Lucy al principio se mostró algo distante, creo que por que Alex y yo nos llevamos bien, pero más adelante se volvió más amigable (sospecho que Alex tuvo algo que ver), Max y yo nos llevamos bien de inmediato, tanto que se convirtió en mi amigo más cercano de aquí.

Mientras guardaba un top azul que July me regaló para mi cumpleaños, recordé que ese día me enteré que Alex y Lucy están enamorados y por eso fingen detestarse.

Flash Back

Estaba enfadada por que le había dicho a los chicos que no quería ninguna fiesta, pero al igual que con los Cullen, es como hablarle a la pared, así que aun así recibí regalos, incluso llegaron de los Cullen:

Esme y Carlisle me regalaron la colección completa de libros de Michelle Reíd, libros que hace tiempo que quería.

Entre Rose y Emmett y Lucy y Max me regalaron las colecciones completas de mis series favoritas (las 3 CSI, las 2 NCIS, Gost Wispherer, Numbers, Blood Ties, Prision Break, the vampire diaries, Bones, Angel, Buffi, Cold case, etc.)

Jasper me regaló un set de pintora (pinturas, acuarelas, pinceles, brochas, liensos, hojas, etc.)

July y Alice me regalaron ropa, mucha, mucha ropa (creo que Ali debió haber visto que me regalaban ropa pues toda combinaba entre si) y muchos zapatos y sandalias, esta vez no me enfadare con ellas pues planeo usarla.

Leo y Tia me regalaron la colección completa de libros de Corin Tellado que me gusto tanto como la de Esme y Carlisle.

Alex me regaló un Soni Ericsson Xperia x10 blanco

Maya me regaló una cámara de video y un rubicks revolutions del que se apropio Max apenas lo solté, y me dio una cámara fotográfica que después me dijo me la regaló Ryan (si Maya conoció a Ryan y le agrada, es más, creo que le gusta, y el sentimiento es mutuo)

Marco me regaló un joyero de plata antigua, precioso, que había visto una vez en una de las habitaciones del castillo, con las joyas que tenia, casi no acepto, por que me había dicho que eran de Didimia, su esposa, pero el me dijo que si estuviera viva también me la habría regalado, así que no tuve otra que aceptar.

Y Edward me regaló una colección de joyas que yo había visto una vez y que consistía en una tiara/cintillo plateada con diamantes, separados por medio cm. Cada uno, aros, de diamantes y amatistas, en conjunto, un collar de diamantes y esmeraldas, una pulsera/reloj, con el mismo diseño que la tiara, y un anillo plateado con una incrustación de diamantes en forma de rosa, todo esto venia en un joyero en forma de octágono de bronce. Al principio me enfade pues pensé en que debió haber gastado una fortuna en ellos, pero después se me pasó y me enternecí.

Luego de eso los mayores (Leo, Tiare y Marco) se fueron, y como estábamos solos teníamos libertad de comportamiento, así que nos pusimos a jugar:

Jugamos verdad o reto y luego al nervioso (se reparte la baraja completa y empiezan a tirar cartas diciendo un número, si el número que dicen coincide con el que salio en la carta tienen que taparla con las manos: se lleva las cartas el último que puso la mano, y gana el primero que se quede sin cartas, una variación es que solo uno tire las cartas y lo que sigue es igual.) y luego jugamos escrúpulos, nunca me había reído tanto como en esa ocasión. Cuando terminamos (gane yo) jugamos si lo sabe cante, la competencia era reñida, hasta que salió la canción la fuerza del amor de Miriam Hernández

Bueno, aquí voy-dije

Definitivamente que has llegado lejos

definitivamente nada que decir

te adhieres a mi vida entre tierra y cielo

en esta aventura me sumo a tu sueño

y soy tu pequeña cuando estas aquí.

Es intuitivamente que te llevo dentro

es intuitivamente que has llegado a mí

contigo me divierten todos los excesos

se alejan mis dudas y venzo mis miedos

y cada deseo se traducen en ti.

Coro:

Porque la fuerza del amor es todo

porque la fuerza del amor es grande

porque la fuerza que nos da al unirnos

hace que todo sea más importante

porque la fuerza del amor da vida

porque la fuerza del amor es ilusión

la fuerza del amor, somos tú y yo.

Indiscutiblemente como puede el tiempo

indiscutiblemente nada es porque sí

encuentro mis razones entre tus misterios

me ato a la magia de este sentimiento

y cada deseo se traduce en ti.

Coro:

Porque la fuerza del amor es todo

porque la fuerza del amor es grande

porque la fuerza que nos da al unirnos

hace que todo sea más importante

porque la fuerza del amor da vida

porque la fuerza del amor es ilusión

la fuerza del amor, somos tú y yo.

El amor dulce duende invisible

que desprende la magia entre tú y yo

el amor vence todo imposible... todo.

Coro:

Porque la fuerza del amor es todo

porque la fuerza del amor es grande

porque la fuerza que nos da al unirnos

hace que todo sea más importante

porque la fuerza del amor da vida

porque la fuerza del amor es ilusión

la fuerza del amor, somos tú y yo.

Redoble de tambores-dijo July, haciendo el sonido-y la ganadora es: Bella

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grite

Alex me tomo en brazos y comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire, al ver eso, Lucy se molestó y se fue, Alex me dio unas vueltas más y salio detrás de Lucy seguido por Max.

¿Le pasa algo a Lucy?-pregunté, aunque sospechaba le respuesta,- pareciera que esta celosa.

No parece, lo está-dijo May

Entonces mis sospechas eran correctas,-dije-Lucy esta enamorada de Alex y viceversa-continué al ver las caras de semi interrogación de las chicas.

Aja-dijeron ambas-desde hace 2 años exactamente-finalizó July.

¿2 años?-dije-sabia que serian lentos, pero no imaginé que tanto.

Lo sabemos-dijeron ambas y luego de eso suspiramos las tres.

Pero ellos terminaran juntos, o dejo de llamarme Isabella-dije unos segundos después

Te apoyamos-dijeron las chicas-cuenta con nosotras para o que sea-finalizaron.

Y con Max también-dijo July-el dice que prefiere que su hermana sea novia de Alex que de cualquier otro y yo prefiero que Alex sea novio de Lucy antes que de cualquier otra-agregó-bueno, mi primera opción era otra, pero ya que solo se quieren como amigos, será-finalizó en voz baja. Creo que olvidó que nosotras tenemos súper oídos

May y yo nos reímos al oír eso, pues ambas sabíamos a quien se refería.

¿Qué?-pregunto July, nop, no se dio cuenta

Nada-dijimos May y yo

Más les vale ¬¬-finalizó, y luego de eso las tres nos largamos a reír.

Fin Flash Back

Desde entonces tratamos de juntarlos pero es más difícil de lo que parece, es más, en una ocasión pensé en rendirme, pero cambie de opinión enseguida.

Como dije, o terminan juntos o dejo de llamarme Isabella-pensé.

Bueno, eso es todo-dije una vez terminando-¿Cómo es que me tarde tanto?-pensé al ver que solo llevaba 2 maletas, y al ver la hora vi que no llevaba tanto tiempo aquí como yo creía.

Veamos si esta todo-dije-libros, Ipod, notebook, cámara, celulares (tengo 3: uno para los Cullen (un LG GT360) un para mis amigos de Volterra (el Sony Ericsson Xperia) y uno para los Volturi (Marco más específicamente (un LG KP570 rosado)), cargadores, pasaporte, billetera, encargo de los chicos, si está todo, ahora a despedirme.

En ese instante salí de mi habitación con mis maletas y mi bolso de mano, y no llevaba ni 3 pasos cuando apareció Alex

Te ayudo-me dijo y antes que respondiera me quitó las maletas y se las llevó, dejándome el bolso-vuelve pronto, te extrañaremos-dijo.

Lo se, y también, pero tengo cosas que hacer allá-dije

Yo iba a velocidad vampirica y Alex lo noto pues se rió

Je, je, estamos ansiosos he-dijo.

Ni te imaginas-dije

Bueno llegamos, a esperar a los chicos-apenas terminó de hablar aparecieron los susodichos.

Aquí estamos-dijo July.

Ok nos vamos-dije

Wow, alguien esta impaciente-dijo May riendo.

Lo siento, pero si, ¿podemos irnos?-dije

Ok, ok, vamos-dijo Alex.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento surgió otro problemita, en que auto irnos. Todos querían en sus respectivos autos, así que no se ponían de acuerdo nunca y yo ya me estaba impacientando, cuando se me prendió el foco.

Chicos, chicos-dije

¿Que?-dijeron.

Ya se en cual nos vamos a ir-dije-no puede ser en ninguno de los de ustedes si todos quieren acompañarme, porque faltaría un asiento-continué-así que nos iremos en el todos-finalicé.

Buena idea-dijeron todos. Luego nos movimos al lugar en donde estaba nuestro medio de transporte, unos 500 metros más allá y lo notamos de inmediato, pues era el más grande de allí: era un Jeep Mitsubishi Montero Sport plomo y al lado había otro negro.

Esta vez nos tardamos menos en elegir en cual iríamos, pues todos eligieron el plomo, incluida yo. Alex conducía, yo me fui de copiloto, Lucy y May en el segundo asiento y Max y July en el tercero (cada asiento es de tres puestos). Por la forma de conducir de Alex, llegamos al aeropuerto en menos de 10 minutos, y justo a tiempo pues el avión estaba a punto de salir

Llama cuado llegues-dijo Lucy abrazándome

Te extrañaremos-dijo May haciendo lo mismo

Así que regresa pronto-dijo Max también abrazándome.

Espero llamadas todos los días-dijo July uniéndose al abrazo.

No te aseguro nada, pero probablemente vallamos a visitarte, así que prepara a tu novio, no quiero ataques de celos injustificados-dijo Alex, también abrazándome, ante lo anterior todos reímos.

Ok-dije aun riendo-pero no es mi novio

¿Entonces?-pregunto

Mi esposo-respondí, se veía sorprendido, ¿Cómo es posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta?-suspiré-sigo pensando que el cromosoma Y afecta la función neuronal-pensé.

_Pasajeros del vuelo LAN 2096 con destino a Seattle abordar por la puerta nº 6_-dijo la voz de la anunciadora.

Es el mío-dije-bueno, hasta pronto chicos-dije separándome y haciendo que el abrazo grupal terminara.

Llama cuando llegues-dijeron todos.

Esta bien-dije-adiós-dicho esto me dirigí al avión.

Una vez arriba busque mi asiento-tenia mi boleto de antes-y me instale. Miraba por la ventana a los chicos que me hacían adiós con la mano, cuando los perdí de vista-unos 5 minutos después-prendí mi Ipod y me puse a oír música, entonces llegué a una canción que, desde la primera vez que la oí, se la dedique a Edward, claro el no lo sabe, o se le subiría el ego jijiji, se llama inevitable de Dulce Maria

Hoy, quiero, gritarlo

No sobran las palabras

Hoy, llego, el tiempo

De liberar mis sentimientos

Arma letal

Te quiero amar

Complicidad esta noche

Déjame entrar

Sin preguntar

Ser tu mitad esta noche

Coro:

Es que no enamorarme

De ti es inevitable

Quiero pero no puedo

Resistir este sentimiento

Solo pienso en dibujar

Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo

Es que no enamorarme

De ti es inevitable

Hoy, debo, quedarme

Muy lejos de tus labios

Y estás tan cerca

No controlo esto que siento

Arma letal

Te quiero amar

Un beso basta esta noche

Déjame entrar

Nadie sabrá

Hay que soñar

Esta noche

Coro:

Es que no enamorarme

De ti es inevitable

Quiero pero no puedo

Resistir este sentimiento

Solo pienso en dibujar

Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo

Es que no enamorarme

De ti es inevitable

Tu boca dice ven

Tus besos dicen ven

Tus ojos me derriten, baby

Tus manos dicen ven

Tu cuerpo dice ven

Tus brazos son peligro baby

Inevitable

Coro:

Es que no enamorarme

De ti es inevitable

Quiero pero no puedo

Resistir este sentimiento

Solo pienso en dibujar

Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo

Es que no enamorarme

De ti es inevitable

Luego oí tocando fondo de Arjona, y Aléjate de Camila, si ya se que pensaran que es música muy deprimente, pero es lo que escucho desde que tuve que separarme de mi familia, sobretodo de Edward, y en estos momento le agradezco mucho el que aun no se rinda y que siga tratando de que vuelva a pertenecerle, aunque nunca lo he dejado de hacer, pero tuve que hacérselo creer por su propio bien-juro que Aro será al primer vampiro que mataré cuando nos enfrentemos-pensé-nadie amenaza a mi familia y a mis amigos y me aleja de ellos sin consecuencias.

Gracias Edward-dije en voz baja-gracias por no rendirte conmigo, y por no creer que ya no te amo, gracias por seguir intentándolo.

Algunos minutos después, y como ya se podía, me fui a cambiar ropa, a los baños y me puse un corsette de satén negro, con lasos negros adelante, pantalones pitillos azul marino y unas botinetas lilas con taco alto, me hice un moño desordenado, y me puse unos de los aros que Marco me regalo. Finalizado esto me mire al espejo y me veía bastante bien, así que guarde la otra ropa, salí y me fui a mi asiento y, como los humanos hombres se me quedaron viendo con cara de idiotas confirme que me veía bien.

Cuando llegué a mi asiento, seguí escuchando música, y me puse a leer algunos de los libros de Michelle Raid, y de Lisa Kleypas, estaba terminando un extraño en mis brazos cuando oí la voz del capitán que decía que ya íbamos a aterrizar.

Alcance justo-pensé-menos mal, estaba buenísimo.

Minutos después el capitán dijo que habíamos aterrizado con éxito y que ya podíamos bajar.

Al fin en casa-dije cuando bajé del avión.

Continuara…

…

_**Hola chicas:**_

_**Gracias a las que leyeron el primer cap de mi fic, pero estoy algo sentida, solo un comentario, eso me hace creer que no les gustó, y me pone triste **___

_**Bueno, aun así aquí les traigo otro cap, a las que lo esperan.**_

_**En mi perfil están las imágenes de cómo me imagino yo a los personajes nuevos y algunas otras imágenes del cap.**_

_**Un aviso, a las chicas que me seguían en mi blog quiero decirles que ya comencé a subir caps del hermano del novio (es un Alice/Jasper), espero que les guste, actualizaría ahora, pero ya es medio tarde y me tengo que ir a mi casa, mañana sin falta.**_

_**Bue, eso es todo.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Y ya saben, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, pastelazo, felicitación, amenaza, den clic al botoncito azul.**_

_**Xau xau, nos leemos pronto**_

_**alma**_


End file.
